CAMERON IMMORTAL: The Turk
by Alex Lecorn
Summary: Follows Red Valley. Will cover events from Gnothi Seauton to Samson and Delilah.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMERON IMMORTAL**

**-The Turk-**

**Chapter One**

**September 5, 2007 (10:16)**

**Cameron's Los Angeles Safe House**

**J**OHN CONNOR OPENED THE DOOR OF HIS ROOM and stepped into the safe house's main area. He saw his mother siting at the large table in the center of the room eating from one of the ration packs and walked over to sit down across from her. She wordlessly passed an unopened pack to him. "Thanks," he muttered. He ripped the bag open and began to eat its contents. "Where's Cameron?" he asked after a moment.

Sarah shrugged. "She went into the computer room about an hour ago, said she had to check up on some things."

John nodded. "So what's the plan,"

"We don't have one yet. We need to talk to Tin Man, see what she knows before we make plans."

John raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing. The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes before the door behind John opened and Cameron walked into the room. John turned and glanced at her, then looked back. Somehow she was wearing new clothes. She had also gotten a necklace from somewhere, after studying it for a moment John saw that it was a silver chain with a small golden crucifix hanging from it.

"Nice clothes," he said.

Cameron sat down next to him. "Like I said yesterday, the storage room has some clothes in it. I try to keep it stocked with as many sizes as possible, the two of should be able to find something that fits."

"Maybe latter," Sarah said. "So, what happens now girlie?"

"Okay," Cameron said holding up a hand. "First of all, you're going to get nowhere calling me 'girlie'."

"Fine, whatever. Now do you have some kind of plan or..."

Cameron thought for a moment. "We need to get new identities before we do anything else. I'm working on a potential source, I'll know for sure in a day or two. And if it fall's through, well I'm sure that between the two of us we can find someone in the business who still remembers us."

"And until then?" John asked.

"As long as we're careful it shouldn't be that dangerous to go out. I mean, if were going to stay in one place we are going to need identities, especially if your mother decides you're going to go back to school, but for the short run at least it's not that important."

"Alright," Sarah said, "so have you been doing anything else this morning?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to see how much money I have," Cameron answered. "Before we jumped I had a Swiss bank account, as well as another account in the Cayman Islands. Not to mention a number of smaller accounts in several banks across the country."

"Alright, so how much money do you have?" John asked.

"Well, I'm still looking into the American banks, I'm estimating somewhere between six and eight and a half hundred thousand. As for my offshore accounts, I have six million US in the Caymans, and another seventy three million US in Switzerland," John almost choked on his food. Cameron looked at him for a moment to make sure he was okay, then stood. "We should go out. Buy some real food, maybe clothes as well. As well as a few other odd things."

Sarah stood as well, crumpling up her empty ration pack. "I don't want John going out until we have new ident's, unless absolutely necessary."

Cameron shrugged. "Alright," Cameron didn't think John going out would be that dangerous, but at the same time didn't fell like arguing with Sarah about it. John, however, didn't fell quite so accepting.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do while you two go out?" he asked irritably.

"Go on the internet," Cameron suggested. "Try and catch up on the last eight years. I found this website, Wikipedia. Seems to be some kind of online encyclopedia, you should look at it."

"Interesting," Sarah said in a tone voice that communicated the exact opposite. "So, should we go now, or is there something you need to do first?"

"Not really," Cameron answered. "I'll just go and get some money," She turned and walked over to storage room. John meanwhile had finished with his food and stood. He walked around the table and started moving towards the trash can near the kitchen to throwaway his raper, but Sarah called out his name. He stopped and turned to look at her.

Sarah put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Look, we've just spent the last several days running. And as soon as we're settled in and have new identities we'll start tracking down Skynet. But in the meantime we have a few days to relax. Try and enjoy it, okay?" After a moment John nodded and Sarah pulled him into a hug. "Good," After a moment they broke apart. Sarah reached up and brushed some of the hair out of his face, then stepped back.

Cameron came back into the room. "Okay, lets go."

Sarah turned to face her. "What about guns?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Sarah, we're going _shopping_. What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

Sarah shrugged. "Best to be safe."

"Fine. There are plenty of handguns in the armory, go get one," Cameron started walking towards the exit. "Have fun," she said as she past John.

**September 6, 2007 (11:42)**

**Interstate Highway 5**

Michael Hawk arrived with the rest of the workers at eight o'clock to pick up garbage form along the sides of the highway. Now three and a half hours latter Michael found himself thinking longingly about the lunch break he would get in another hour. He bent down and picked up a magazine and threw it into the trash bag in his other hand. He stood back up and wiped some of the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand. It wasn't even noon yet and already the temperature was in the high nineties. As he looked around at the ground in front of him Michael noticed a glint of silver. Moving over to it he knelt down and moved some debris aside to reveal what looked like a silver metal skull. Michael picked it up, surprised at how heavy it was. After looking at it for a moment he slide it into the black satchel at his side instead of the large orange bag in his left had where all the trash was support to go, then quickly looked behind himself to see if any of his fellows had seen anything. None of them had, and after a moment Michael stood and continued picking up trash.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMERON IMMORTAL**

**-The Turk-**

* * *

To mwjen and fullhans1, glad you liked it. To everyone eles who read ch I, hope you liked it too.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**September 7, 2007 (11:29)**

**Cameron's Los Angeles Safe House**

John walked up to his mother, who was siting at the table nursing a glass of water. Cameron was in the computer room researching something or other, she seemed reluctant to give ether of the Connors a straight answer about what it was she was doing. The three of them had been living in the safe house for over three days now, and John was starting to get tired of it. While the place was certainly impressive, living underground with no windows surrounded by gray concert was really starting to get old. Especially since he had not been permitted to leave since the night they got here. After a moment John sat down across form his mother.

"How you doing?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Alright. Sort of, I don't know..."

"Disoriented?" John suggested.

"Ah, yeah," Sarah said with a small smile. "I guess," She took another sip of water.

"Yeah," John agreed. "Me to. I've been calling it time-lag."

"What?" Sarah said with an expression that was part amused, part bemused.

"It's like jet-lag, but for time travel," John explained.

"Time-lag? Yeah, sounds about right," Sarah muttered.

"Hey," John said as if a new idea had just occurred to him. "You know what would really help for time-leg? Some _fresh air_."

"_John_,"

"I've been cooped up in here for three days," John looked around. "I think I might be forgetting what the color green looks like."

Sarah sighed. "I know."

John shook his head. "No, you don't know because you keep going outside."

"Yeah, so will you. When we get new IDs."

"So let's get them already."

"We will. Can you be patient, please. It's not just a name. It's a legend, a life, a whole new you."

John shook his head. "We go through this every time."

"This time is deferent." They sat in silence for a minute. After a while John spoke.

"Look, we can't sit here forever. Can't you track down Enrique?"

Sarah stared at her son. She sighed again. "Alright, I'll track down Enrique," At that moment the computer room door opened and Cameron walked into the room.

"Enri-who?" She asked walking over to the table.

Sarah looked at Cameron. "Enrique Salceda. He's an old friend. Ten years ago he was the best fake paper guy around."

Cameron sat down at the table next to John. "I've found better ones. Sent back by FutureJohn. That's what I've been doing for the last two days, trying to track them down," Cameron stood again. "We could go now if you like."

Twenty minutes later Sarah and Cameron sat in a car five blocks away. Or at least Sarah sat while Cameron lay underneath the steering wheel trying to hot-wire the ignition. Finally Sarah spoke.

"What was that back there?"

"What was what?" Cameron asked absentmindedly.

"What do you mean 'what was what! That stunt you pulled. You cannot walk into the leaving room after three days, _three fucking days_, and now after three days, _now _you tell me that there are other people here?"

"Sarah, it's a big city. There are a lot of people here, I sort of assumed you had noticed."

Sarah's eyes widened with anger. "_Don't you get smart with me_ girlie," she snarled.

Cameron realized that she was probably pushing the other women dangerously close to the edge, but kept going anyway.

"Look firstly, I didn't tell you anything in the living room. Because we don't _have _a living room."

The only thing that kept Sarah from attacking the female cyborg was the fact that she would lose badly. But she wasn't sure how much longer that would hold her back. "I'm warning you..."

"_And secondly_, the reason I didn't tell you anything earlier is because there was nothing to tell. I knew that a group of resistance soldiers had been sent back, and that they were somewhere here in LA, but like I said it's a big city and I didn't know their exact location."

"But you were able to figure it out."

"They were ordered to leave clues to their location so others could find them, if they knew what to look for."

"Okay, so resistance fighters, humans, sent back from the future by John. And what, are they manning some kind of apocalyptic-paramilitary convenience store, filled with fake IDs and guns and money? Actually, that sounds sort of like your place, doesn't it?"

Cameron shook her head. "Except I don't have any IDs. Or at least, none that aren't about ten years out of date," There was a clicking sound and the car's engine started. "And Houston, we have liftoff," Cameron muttered to herself as she twisted around and climbed into the drivers seat.

**12:15**

**Down Town Los Angeles Apartment Building**

The apartment building was old and dilapidated. The paint was peeling and everything was covered in a layer of grim. The main floor lobby was almost completely empty except for a few piles of trash and the occasional pieces of litter. In short, it was a place you would only stay in if you had nowhere else to go, or if you didn't want to be found.

Sarah and Cameron walked into the buildings lobby and looked around. To their right was an elevator with a large sign over it that read **Out Of Order**. To their left was a stairwell. After a moment they began moving towards the stairs.

"How many guys are we meeting?" Sarah asked.

"There should be four of them."

"And these resistance fighters, they know you?"

Cameron shrugged. "They should recognize me, if that's what your asking," The two of them climbed up the stairwell in silence until they reached the fourth floor. A single hallway with apartment doors on ether side ran through the center of the building with the elevator doors at the other end. Cameron led Sarah down the corridor until they reached room number 33. The door was slightly ajar. They exchanged glances, then Cameron pushed the door open and entered the apartment. Sarah followed with her right hand on the handle of the handgun stuck in the back of her jeans.

The apartment was fairly large with several rooms, but had little furniture. However, most of the apartment went unnoticed by ether Sarah or Cameron, who's attention went immediately to the four bodies lying on the floor. The closest was was lying face up. He had a trail of blood running down the side of his face from the corner of his mouth, with more covering much of his upper chest. Cameron knelt down next to him and took hold of one of his arms, pushing the sleeve down to reveal a barcode burned into the inside of his forearm. Sarah's hand left her gun as she went to stand next to Cameron.

"I've seen that before," Sarah said. "Kyle Reese had one."

Cameron nodded. "It's standard for all of Skynet's long term prisoners." Cameron moved over to another body and checked it's arm as well. Finding a barcode she moved on to the third, which was lying on it's back. She reached out with her hands to grab it's shoulders to turn it over, but drew back at the last moment, a low hiss escaping her lips. Something felt, _wrong_. Cameron reached out with her mind to look for any hint of life in the body below her.

"Ah crap," She muttered before she garbed the terminator and threw him against the nearest wall. Sarah opened her mouth and was about to ask Cameron just what the hell she thought she was doing when the terminator got up and started moving towards them. Sarah quickly stepped back and drew her gun while Cameron stepped forward and began to circle the other cyborg. The terminator followed Cameron's movements closely and after a moment attacked. Cameron easily sidestepped the him and grabbed the terminator by the collar of his jacket and threw him against another wall. She moved forward and grabbed him again, then slammed his face into the wall several times before he was able to grab her and twist her around so that he had her pinned against the wall.

Seeing this Sarah decided that it was time she got involved and started shooting at the enemy cyborg. This distracted him for a moment which allowed Cameron to push him away. Cameron followed this up with a kick to his head with her left foot. The momentum from this caused her to spin around completely, then when she was facing him again she landed another kick to the center of the already unbalanced terminator's chest, causing his to fall to the ground. Cameron looked at Sarah with a grin and was about to give some smart-ass comment when the terminator latched onto one of her legs with his foot and pulled it out form under her, causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Okay," Cameron muttered as she quickly rolled over and got back to her feet, "I deserved that," Cameron turned to face the other terminator, who was still in the process of getting up. Cameron stepped back and allowed her opponent to get to his feet, trying to figure out a way to take him down. While if she were to resort to magic Cameron had no doubt that she could defeat him easily, she didn't want to reveal that aspect of herself to Sarah, at least not yet. On the other hand Cameron could think of no other way to beat him.

The terminator watched Cameron warily. She was far too powerful to be human, which left... The terminator scanned her.

** Subject: Unknown Cyborg**

** Action: Evade**

** Evaluate Mission**

The terminator took a step back, then turned and ran for the door. Sarah was able to fire two shots into the cyborg before he reached her. He shoved her out of his way, sending her flying back several feet to collide with a wall, then continued on his way. Cameron ran over to Sarah's side.

"You okay," she asked kneeling down next to her. Sarah groaned as she sat up.

"I'm fine. Go, get after him!" Sarah said pushing Cameron in the direction of the door. Cameron stood and ran out of the apartment and towards the stairwell. When she reached it she stopped and looked over the edge. She saw her quarry below her on the other side of the stairwell. Cameron quickly jumped up onto the railing, then leaped down onto the section of stairs directly below hers. Landing right in front of the terminator.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then the terminator tried to push Cameron out of his way. Cameron sidestepped him and grabbed the back of his jacket and pushed him into the wall. She then moved towards him and tried to hit him, but he was able to turn around and deflect the blow with his forearm. Then he delivered two hits of his own. Cameron was able to block the first, but the second connected with her stomach, driving her back several steps. The terminator continued to force her back with a series of attacks until she came up against the wooden railing. The terminator pressed against her, trying to force her over the edge. However Cameron was able to bring her foot up and kick him back. She then launched herself at him and the two of them grappled for a few moments.

The terminator grabbed the back of Cameron's jacket and charged the wall with the intent of slamming Cameron into it. But at the last moment Cameron used the arm holding her for support as she swung up so that her feet came into contact with the wall, bring her knees up to her chest. Before the terminator could react to this she kicked off sending them both flying back, right over the railing to fall to the ground floor three stories below. At this point Sarah had gotten to the stairwell and looked over the edge just in time to see the two combatants hit the ground.

The terminator landed on top of Cameron. He quickly rolled off of her and stood. Cameron tried to get to her feet as well, but before she could the terminator grabbed the front of her shirt and tossed her back into a wall. Then he turned and ran for the exit. Cameron slowly got to her feet and shook her head. She ran after the terminator, but when she got onto the street she stopped and watched him run away. About a minute later Sarah caught up with her.

"He got away?"

Cameron nodded. "He got too much of a head start. Hell, even if I caught up with him, I don't know how I would have beat him. Come on, let's go," The two of them returned to the car and Cameron drove them back to the safe house. Through the entire trip Sarah remained silent, though Cameron could tell without even opening herself to the other woman's emotions that she was in a bad mood. They ditched the car about two blocks away from the safe house and walked the remaining distance. They were inside the warehouse and and Cameron was just about to walk down the ramp leading to the safe house's entrance when Sarah grabbed her arm.

"You told me we'd be safe," Sarah said. "Safe! Was that safe? Three days, and we're at war. Why jump at all?"

Cameron pulled her arm away from Sarah. "This was inevitable. If you want to hunt down Skynet, then I promise you run-ins like this are going to happen. You want safe then I suggest you go find a hole."

You knew this would happen?"

"Eventually, yes. I didn't expect to run into one so soon, but yes I knew this would happen sooner or later. In fact I told you as much when I first suggested this."

"Then why not stay in the past. I had seven more years to get ready. To get him ready."

"We've been over this already, remember," Cameron said impatiently.

Sarah shook her head. "No, there's more. There's something, something you're not telling me." The two women stared at each other for a moment before Cameron looked down.

Finally she spook. "You wouldn't have had seven more year. You died. December 4, 2005,"

Sarah took a steep back, as if she'd been struck. Cameron looked up at her for a moment, trying to think of something to say, before resizing that Sarah probably wouldn't want to hear it. So instead she turned and walked down the ramp towards the safe house door, leaving a shell shocked Sarah behind her.

* * *

Well, that was ch II. I hope you liked it, ether way please review. Also, I've started a prequel to Red Valley called Cameron Texas Ranger. It's set in 1996. It's a crossover with a TV show called The Pretender, so no Buffy. I am planing a Buffy story, I'll start writing it when I finish with CTR. It can be found in ether the TSCC/Pretender crossover section, or on my profile.


End file.
